


Good To Be Good

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike find a way to convince Eve to spill all her secrets about Lindsey. After all, who can say no to two such sexy vampires? Spike/Eve/Angel PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Good

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Eve started at the sound of the voice, spinning around to see Angel clad in nothing but a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants. There was a predatory glint in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, and belatedly she wondered if she really should’ve fled for her life now that her double-cross had been exposed. She’d thought to get the drop on him by ambushing him in his own apartment as she had so many times before, but something about that wicked smile curving his lips send a jolt of fear through her spine. Like the joke was on her this time.

“We?” She attempted to affect the confident, enigmatic smile that had served her so well against him in the past.

She got the answer in the form of a cool breath on the back of her ear. “Someone’s been a naughty girl,” a familiar lower-class British accent sing-songed sensuously against her flesh.

She froze in shock for a second. Spike’s entire body had been pressed against her back briefly, and the memory of powerful muscles tingled on her warm flesh, delighting her even with the aftershocks. Her right ass cheek, in particular, had gotten a quick feel of something long and hard, and she almost whimpered when the lingering memory of the sensation faded away.

“What are you—?” she began, slightly alarmed now. She’d never felt this out of control in her own body before. Well, occasionally with Lindsey. But she’d wanted to loose control in those situations…

Angel tisked her, still looking the part of the falsely good-natured host. His expression made her wonder if she was about to be subject to another of his frequent decapitations. “You’ve been working against us from the beginning,” he informed her matter-of-factly, edging closer.

Unconsciously, she took a step back and crashed into Spike’s hard body. She took one moment to chide herself for not sensing that he was behind her again. But there really was nothing she could have done against such an experienced predator. Against two predators, both closing in for the kill now…

“Much as I would love to turn you over to the Senior Partners,” Angel continued conversationally, “I don’t trust them any more than I trust you.”

“Give you up and we never find out what dirty li’l things you’ve been planning,” Spike breathed into her ear, one arm wrapping around her waist, a band of immovable steel holding her at their mercy.

Angel nodded solemnly. “It’s been a long while since I’ve had to do an interrogation, so I asked Spike to help me out. We figure two of us will be more…” golden danger flashed in his eyes, “ _convincing_ than one…”

Eve gulped at that, for the first time facing the horrifying knowledge that her life could be at its end. Would Angel really do it? He thought she was human, but his merciless treatment of other Wolfram & Hart employees was well-documented. She shivered when she remembered some of the darker atrocities from his personnel file. Each and every horror Angelus had ever committed in all his centuries of bloodshed. Not to mention all of Spike’s. Panic began seeping into her limbs, and she tried once in a vain struggle to escape Spike’s grip.

“Don’t think she wants to play,” he commented, mock-hurt in his tone.

“Oh, she’ll want it by the time we’re through with her,” Angel said confidently. He was right in front of her now, leaning in slowly so that their foreheads were almost brushing…

And Eve began abruptly aware of the fact that she was began a rock and a hard place. Literally. She’d been confused at first when lust, instead of fear, had rushed through her veins. She realized now that they were both rock-hard and rubbing against her erotically.

A little gasp of want escaped her lips and then newfound anxiety when she realized just what methods of persuasion they were going to attempt on her…

Slowly, Angel’s lips descended to her throat, brushing lightly across her fevered flesh for a moment before his tongue flicked out to taste her skin more fully. The feel of the cold tongue on her burning skin was almost too much to bear, and she let out a strangled whimper of pleasure, hands coming up to try to stop him before she was too far gone and all was lost.

Large, powerful hands clamped over her wrists, holding her in place as Angel continued to find every erogenous zone on her body and torment her until she was melting back into Spike’s arms. “A little help?” he requested of the younger vampire between kisses to her body, gesturing to the fact that his hands were unavailable through restraining hers.

Icy fingers brushed over her shoulders in response, pulling the straps of her summer top down and off her arms. Spike’s lips were on the back of her neck, too, now, just as his dexterous fingers found the back of her bra and quickly unfastened the clasp.

The soft sound of falling silk and her breasts were bared before them, nipples hardened painfully with desire.

Spike chuckled against the hairs at the back of her neck, making her entire spine tingle. “Think she wants you to give it to her,” he informed Angel casually.

Angel knelt down before her in response, his mouth now level with her ripe, full breasts. “What was that Darla always taught us?” he inquired, pretending to forget.

Spike pretended to consider that for a moment, and Eve whimpered in response. This was agony, not being touched, when only moments ago she’d had both of them upon her.

“Believe it was something ‘bout not givin’ away pleasure unless you’re getting something in return,” Spike finally provided proudly.

“I do believe you’re right, William,” Angel agreed with false solemnity. “Guess that means this little girl doesn’t get her pleasure, then. Unless…”

She flashed him an angry glare but kept her lips shut tight.

“Stubborn girl,” Spike tisked sadly. “Too bad, ‘cause we like girls that talk very much, don’t we, Liam?”

“Very much, indeed,” Angel practically purred. “Last one who talked got us both for…what was it? Six hours?”

A groan of naked desire escaped Eve’s mouth even at the thought.

“More like eight,” Spike countered with a wicked grin.

“I do believe you’re right,” Angel agreed. “And all she had to do…” He leaned in so close that his cool breath tickled the soft flesh of her breasts, pebbling her nipples even further. “…Was just answer a few questions…”

Eve felt like she would die of need right then, but she refused to cave in to this exquisite torture.

“How ‘bout we start off easy on her?” Spike suggested in a falsely kindly voice. “Ask her a question we already know the answer to? Let her get the hang of things and all that.”

“An excellent idea,” Angel agreed, dark eyes looking up and piercing right into Eve’s. “Tell us, you’re not working solely for the Senior Partners, are you? You’ve got another agenda?”

Eve bit her lip.

“We already know ‘s the truth,” Spike encouraged her. “No harm in tellin’ us what we already know, right?”

She had to admit he had a point. It wouldn’t be like she was giving anything away. And her flesh practically ached to feel them upon her once more. “Yes,” she answered reluctantly.

“See now, pet, that wasn’t so hard,” Spike encouraged her before his lips returned to the back of her neck.

Angel gave her a dirty little wink before opening his mouth and engulfing her right breast. Eve cried out in response, hands breaking free of his grasp to hold him to her now, instead of pushing him away. The feel of cool wetness covering her sensitive flesh had her bucking wildly against him.

Spike stilled her gyrating hips with seductive hands that slid around her from behind, slipping over her bare belly before dipping under the waistband of her skirt and underpants, finding her rough curls and massaging them gently, staying safely away from her throbbing clit and preventing her from finding her release.

“More!” The heady cry had escaped her lips before she even had the chance to think about it.

Angel grinned up at her exclamation, abandoning her needy flesh for a moment. “More?” he inquired curiously.

“Think she wants my fingers up her wet pussy,” Spike whispered dirtily in her ear. “Innit that right?”

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and refused to answer. But, god, how did he know how much dirty talk turned her on?

“Is that right?” Angel countered. “Do you want Spike to finger fuck until you come harder than you ever have before?”

Honestly, how could a girl say no to _that_ tantalizing proposition? “Fuck, yes…”

“Whatcha gonna give me in return?” Spike countered. “How ‘bout this… Are you working alone?”

Angel’s attentions had returned to her breasts, making it well-nigh impossible to think. But somewhere in the back of Eve’s mind, she realized that just answering that simple question wouldn’t be giving _too_ much away. Or, at least, her body’s needs forced her to that rationalization.

“No.”

“No, what?” Spike demanded, thumbs moving tantalizingly closer to her sensitive clit.

“No, I’m not working alone,” she clarified, trying to her press her body harder against him. “I have a partner…”

“Such a pretty, good girl,” he smiled against her in response before the fingers of one hand found her clit and began twisting it roughly.

“God, yes!” she moaned aloud. “Just like that! No, harder… _harder_! Yes!” Two fingers plunged into her depths, and she practically wept with ecstasy. At the same time, Angel’s teeth were nibbling at her nipples, his large palms holding up the weight of her breasts and kneading them roughly.

Her head fell back against Spike’s shoulder with a gasp as a third finger pierced her slick passage. Oh, this was so wonderful. Better than anything she’d ever experienced in all her life. Both of them so beautiful and talented and pleasuring her.

“Yes, yes, yes…” she began as her orgasm built. “Yes, _yes_ …NO!” A scream of complete horror when they both stopped abruptly.

Coolly and casually, Spike’s fingers slipped from her body, moving instead to fully tug down her skirt and panties, leaving her completely naked before them. Well, except for her high-heeled shoes, of course.

Angel rose to his feet, taking a step back and inclining his head to Spike. The other vampire followed his lead and moved away from Eve as well.

Her knees were still shaking with pleasure and were too weak to support her without Spike’s strength holding her up. With a whimper, she fell to the floor, body still screaming for the completion they had denied her.

She looked up through a curtain of honey-blonde hair to realize that Spike was very naked. Desire darkened eyes took in his full nude form for the first time, lingering wantonly on the thick, curved erection that rose from his middle.

Angel dropped his pants as well, then, every bit as beautiful as the younger vampire and just as hard. “Got us quite worked up, didn’t she, my boy?” Angel commented, a bit of the Irish brogue slipping off his tongue.

“Lucky for us, we don’t need her to satisfy ourselves,” Spike agreed, throwing Eve a cheeky grin before sliding his hand over Angel’s muscular thigh.

“Think we should give her a break while we take care of our own needs?” Angel inquired innocently, gesturing to the king-sized bed in the next room.

“No!” Eve cried out before Spike had a chance to answer and torment her further. “I-I need…” She trailed off when she realized what they’d reduced her to, that their plan was working.

“Maybe she wants to join us,” Spike chuckled wickedly as Angel nipped at his collarbone. “You’ve seen the way she looks at the both of us. Pictures bein’ the meat in that sandwich all the time, ‘d wager.”

“And, really,” Angel said, giving Eve a sympathetic little look, “who can blame her?”

“Two handsome blokes like us…”

“With hundreds of years of _experience_ …”

“Stamina to go on for _hours_ on end…”

“And hung like wild stallions.”

Face safely turned away so that Eve couldn’t see him, Spike gave Angel a dirty look and tried not to laugh at that last comment. Angel gave him an apologetic shrug. What could he say, he’d gotten on a roll…

Eve found the idea salivating rather than humorous, fortunately for them. Her vaginal muscles were aching to have something long and thick stretch them to their outermost limits, and her clit throbbed painfully. “What do you want to know?” she finally gasped out in defeat. After all, she was no fool. _Close your eyes and think of Lindsey_ , wouldn’t be enough to save her now. Not when two such scrumptious vampires were available and, oh, so eager…

Satisfied grins crossed Spike and Angel’s faces.

“Still got it,” Angel announced, taking pity on Eve and lifting her trembling body up into his arms. He deposited her onto the bed without fanfare, and Spike quickly crawled onto the mattress beside her.

“We’re gonna need a name, kitten,” he informed her, sliding his thick cock erotically against the curve of her ass.

Angel lay down with a seductive stretch in front of her. “Who is it?” he whispered, hand cupping the back of her thighs and spreading them for his massive invasion.

One of Spike’s fingers slipped past the barrier muscles to her asshole and began stroking inside her. “Who prepped you so well to take me back here?” he agreed with a purr. With his free hand, he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and began coating his cock with it, getting himself ready to enter her from behind.

She gasped and moaned. They were both preparing her now, teasing her with images of the both of them inside of her, filling her to completion and beyond. Clever fingers just _barely_ avoiding her pleasure spots as they stretched and widened her.

She knew she should resist them, but she severely doubted that any woman (or man, for that matter) would stand a chance against these gorgeous odds. And, in the end, her body’s impulses won out.

“L-Lindsey… _yes_!” she screamed in completion when Angel buried his long cock in her cunt up to the hilt.

“Lindsey?” Spike looked to Angel for conformation. Angel nodded that that was information enough for now, and Spike pushed his cock deep up her asshole in response.

“Oh god, oh fuck…” she moaned when they both began moving within her, perfectly alternating their strokes. _Lindsey, who?_ The last loyalty she had to her lover faded away at the two new bedmates she had found herself.

“Just keep talkin’, pet,” Spike encouraged her between thrusts.

“The more you tell us, the better we’ll make it,” Angel agreed.

She nodded and clung to hard, bare flesh wherever she could find it. Which was almost everywhere. It felt as those every inch of her skin, inside and out, was covered with sexy, naked vampires. Soft kisses, talented and ubiquitous hands, hard muscles and harder erections, each piercing so deep she felt like she could scream from the size of the intrusion. Almost like they were conquering her from the inside out.

“H-He came to Spike,” she gasped out. “Called himself…oh, yes, more! Called himself D-Doyle…”

Angel’s thrusts turned angry at that, pounding the opening to her womb even harder. Her nails dug into his flesh in response, savoring the brutal fuck.

Spike was none too pleased at this, either. He began reaming her ass hard from behind, making her muscles tense against him before forcing his way back inside. “Said he brought me back…”

“H-He did. We did. It was all part of plan. I, oh god…”

Angel knew he’d found her g-spot, but he wasn’t about to grant her that much satisfaction back. “You brought Spike back? Why?”

“W-We needed to convince the partners…” She trailed off as the ecstasy became too great, and words failed her.

Angel came to a halt, at that, too angry to grant her her pleasure. Spike slowed as well, puzzled. “She brought you back; _you_ pleasure her,” Angel countered in a bit of a huff.

Eve whimpered for one moment when they both pulled out of her, only to be turned over and reentered on both sides, only with Spike in her cunt now and Angel in her ass.

“Decided to play god with me, did you, pretty girl?” Spike asked snidely, grinding his pelvis against her clit with each thrust home.

“Needed you and Angel to fight each other,” she whispered almost apologetically. “Wanted the partners to turn away from him. Wanted…”

“What do you want?” Angel asked coldly, a bit of Angelus in his voice.

“You. Oh god, both of you. Harder!” she assured him.

“Tried to set us up both for fools, didya?” Spike teased in her ear, finding her sweet spot and teasing it mercilessly, never thrusting deep enough inside her for her to find her release. “Enjoy playin’ your game?”

“N-No,” she whimpered. “Just want you. Please. Harder…”

“You’ll give us Lindsey? Tell us everything?” Angel hissed in her ear.

“I promise,” she pleaded with them.

They shared a nod and began fucking her properly, found all the places in her body that made her scream, and pummeled them mercilessly. She came with a gasp of relief, nerves raw from having been brought so close to climax so often and then denied. They continued to thrust into her throughout her orgasm this time, though, dragging it on and on until she passed out from the pleasure.

She was dimly aware of cold splashes of semen erupting into her cunt and ass before the world faded to black around her…

She wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours later, but she awoke contentedly pressed between two hard vampire bodies. Felt wet kisses all over her body. Frowned for a second when she remembered her promise, but quickly decided that this was well worth abandoning all her schemes. Revenge, power, evil – none of it ever felt this _good_.

“We want to know more about Lindsey,” Spike informed her conversationally when he noticed she was awake.

A wistful smile crossed her face as she opened her eyes to see tousled platinum curls, rakish scarred brow, and those gorgeous blue eyes. Not to mention a body that had to have been designed by Sin itself. “Mmm?” she murmured. “What was this about me getting something in exchange?”

“Girl learns fast, doesn’t she, William?” Angel’s breath tickled her ear.

“She’s got a point, though,” Spike conceded.

“Think we could pull off a double dip?” Angel inquired

“I think you’re dip enough for both of us,” Spike couldn’t resist the insult.

Angel fixed him with a dirty look.

“Now, boys,” Eve smiled contentedly. “No need to fight…well, unless I get caught in the middle.” One hand traced the lines of Spike’s chest while the other found Angel’s cock and gave it a playful squeeze. “I’ve got plenty of information to give, so…” She fluttered her eyelashes up at them hopefully.

“Seems our bad girl’s developin’ a bit of a good streak,” Spike chuckled.

“Much more pleasurable for all involved that way,” Angel added, leaving their argument behind for now.

“Rear?” Spike suggested.

“We’d better turn her around,” Angel considered. “She won’t fit around that bend of yours otherwise.” He tossed Spike the spare bottle of lube as they prepared themselves.

Eve lay back and listened as they planned on how to fuck her the hardest. She let herself be turned over again, buried her smile deep in Angel’s chest as she felt the tip of both their cocks play with her asshole. Angel so long and straight, and Spike with that wicked bend that found pleasure spots within her that no man had ever touched before. God, she wanted them both so badly…

The two vampires rubbed their erections together against her smooth ass cheeks, making sure they were as hard as possible. It had been centuries since they’d taken a woman together like this, but it was surprisingly easy to get back into the habit.

Finally, Spike held her cheeks apart as far as he could, while Angel held their cock-heads together and guided them both to her rear entrance.

She whimpered in anguish when they first both began pushing inside. God, they were too big together, and they were going to rip her apart, and…

“Just relax and give in to us,” Angel encouraged.

She tried to relax and, although she found it exceedingly difficult, it was enough for both thick heads to slip up into her body. She groaned at how impossibly widely stretched she was. The wild thought came to her that they were going to kill her by fucking her to death. She really didn’t care at that moment, though, because they were moving ever deeper and, while her hole was still painfully stretched, the feel of both of them moving in her together was extraordinary.

“Where can we find this pal of yours?” Spike asked, soft kisses on the back of her neck acting as a gentle counterpoint to the overwhelming sensations where they were both thrusting into her hard.

“Apartment,” she whispered. “53rd and King. Number nine.”

“Anything else you want to tell us?” Angel whispered, covering her with kisses.

“T-Tattoos,” she gulped. “Keep him hidden from the senior partners.”

“That’s it,” Spike purred against her. “Give it all up to us, pet.”

She gasped as the sensations finally became too much for her to bear and spiraled down into a warm sea of ecstasy.

Their captive passed out from pleasure, Spike and Angel quickly finished themselves.

“I’m calling Wes,” Angel announced curtly, getting up from the bed of shaky legs.

Spike just gave him a lopsided smile. “Afraid rememberin’ the good old days ‘ll give you your happy?” he taunted.

An evil little nostalgic smile curved Angel’s lips. “Darla and Dru really didn’t stand a chance against us, did they?”

Spike couldn’t help but chuckle at that before he turned his attention to searching under the bed, searching until he found a small chest. A gasp of satisfaction escaped his lips when he found the chains within. “Knew a kinky bastard like you couldn’t live without a set of these,” he commented to himself as he chained Eve’s wrists to the headboard.

She stirred slightly, murmuring contentedly.

“Don’t you worry, luv,” he commented lightly. “Gonna repay you in full for bringin’ me back. Just like we promised…”

Angel returned to the bedroom then, flipping his cell-phone shut as he did so. “It’s all over with,” he informed Spike.

A gruff nod.

Eve was blinking awake now, realizing that she was chained. “You’re not—?” she began, terrified.

A chuckle from Angel. “You’ll get your eight hours,” he promised. “After all, we’re not evil. Anymore.”

Spike laughed at that as well, and then they were both upon her again. And, as Eve was washed away in bliss, she began to realize that, yeah, helping the side of light wasn’t so bad after all. Oh, it was so good to be good…


End file.
